Venturiantale: skyrim the civil war
by Jaketheripper
Summary: After all the main quest lines, the civil war is going on and the companions tell about their experiences with Vahl and her master venturian.
1. Chapter 1

(Cheers mates, I'm here to bring you more elaborated and modified venturian adventures, this time not from Vahl or vent, but from the perspective of the other members of team Vent. Enjoy)

Venturiantale: skyrim

The civil war

Mirrak walked into the room, the stone walls glistened from the firelight, he looked left then right and then took off his mask, revealing long blonde hair and a huge burn scar that took up most of his face, he set his sword and staff down by the door and he addressed the Argonian in robes sitting in the chair behind the desk, "Vahl said this was a place to...tell things...to get them off your chest..."

The Argonian looked up at the man and smiled earnestly "Hello mirrak, my name is Jai'q, I may be a battlemage, but little known fact I took some medical classes too, I understand you have...issues...that you need to express, yes, this is exactly the place to do just that, sit down and we'll begin, lay back if you wish."

Mirrak sat down in the chair in front of the desk, laying back and closing his eyes before beginning his story

"The truth is my thoughts have been welling up inside me, and I need to let them out, but to someone I can trust, someone with no reason to betray me, someone like you."

Jai'q smiled, "I am a counselor to your organization, Vahl pays me to keep silent."

"This may be a bit long so pardon me if it bothers you, I know words have power, so sit and listen to one who will give you the most power per word."

Jai'q began to write on a sheet of parchment with an inked feather as mirrak spoke

"A little background first, I had no idea how much of a traitorous fool Hermeaus mora was when I met him, so naturally I let him take me on as a tool of vengeance on the dragons."

"Hm...so you were a dragon priest?"

"The best...well exept for Vahlok."

"Vahlok, is that-"

Mirrak nodded, "you guessed right if you're about to ask what I think you are, he was a dark elf like none id ever seen, my brother in arms..."

"You sound regretful."

Mirrak chuckled, "that's because when mora came promising immortality, I ended up killing Vahlok in order to get to my mask."

Jai'q sighed, "power-"

Mirrak interrupts, "-corrupts, yea, I know."

Jai'q chuckled, "anyway, moving on, you said Vahl was his..."

"Descendant...it figures that she'd be the one to right Vahlok's wrong and strike me down..., she helped me realize something, that one's ability is only as skillful as your mind allows it to be, when I fought Vahl, I was used to Mora's aid, when he stopped giving it, she took the shot, right through my heart."

"So you were dead?"

"But then I was whole again, jai'q , I woke up naked in an inn with my clothes and weapons next to me, as I looked in the mirror I saw that I was whole, but with one more scar above my heart."

Jai'q looked at mirrak, "you seem to have a wish to die."

Mirrak chuckled, "in a way I did...but often fate has another plan."

"Like Vahl."

"Yes...Vahl came for me, I immediately went for my sword, but she stopped me and looked me in the eyes through my mask, I could see her staring into me, looking deep and then I saw Vahlok, smiling at me from sovengarde, "hey brother, you keep her safe, she's going to save the world one day."

Jai'q smiles, "must've been good to see an old friend."

"Yes, it was, and he had a final wish, for me to protect her, So I did just that, And boy was it a pain..."

"So it was just all around painful with her?"

"Not everything was a pain, but re integrating into a society that had basically evolved from what I remember as orderly and tense to super relaxed, was."

"You remember it being stricter?"

"Yea, i mean Sure the Jarls might declare something, but people don't usually die if they're caught not doing it, it's usually a slap on the wrist compared to when dragons ruled."

"What was the penalty for stealing back In your day?"

"Immolation."

Jai'q cringed

"Then there's Vahl's group...her companions...where do I begin?"

"Try at the beginning."

"Vahl herself is infantile to the point of being silly, though when something needs to get done...it usually gets done, she's very nord like in that respect, not very graceful about it either."

Jai'q smiled

"Lydia is scary.

I don't mean like afraid for my life scary, but damn, she takes charge at the drop of a hat, which is why I had to set her straight, but it turned into something a bit more intimate by mistake..."

Jai'qs eyes widened, "you and her-"

"Moving on."

"As you wish.."

"Jen is...distant...I'm not really fond of dark elves...exept for Vahl for obvious reasons...but Jen is a close second...reminds me of me at her age, very dangerous..."

"I heard she killed you."

"Not me, an imposter that was a crude attempt at creating a copy of me."

"Alright...what about your clone's other murderer?"

"Frea, a skall, she has a grudge against me, but I didn't kill her father, so she can just keep holding that grudge, also very dangerous, see previous reason."

"Do you respect her?"

"I respect all of them."

"Like poet? I hear you've taken interest in her future."

"Poet...I see promise in her, her intellect is insane, but she acts like a child sometimes, although I guess it is fair to mention that she IS only 16, she seems like someone who would enjoy it in apocrypha, if only for the books."

"A real reader huh?"

"Yea."

"What about your..."

"Don't say it, Vahl won't leave me alone about it, just because she caught us kissing."

"Tell me about Serana."

Serana...not the most recent member..but...the only one in skyrim who understands what I'm going through, being displaced in time herself, she seems to be lonely...I've been lonely myself, I come I to her chamber one night and suddenly she grabs my hand, I look at her and she smiles, "not so alone anymore." She says, it made me feel amazing to be with someone who understood."

Jai'q chuckles, "ah to be in love, you two have Vahl's blessing by the way."

"B-but we...we don't..."

Jai'q chuckled and pulled his hood up, "all you need to know is that she told me to tell you."

Mirrak grumbles as jai'q clears his throat, "actually, mirrak, Vahl has a note here that says you're always messing with the alchemy table and she wants me to ask you about that."

Mirrak sighs

"Everything hurts. usually, after an adventure with Vahl, coming home, I bolt for the alchemy table to make stamina potions."

"Tired?"

"I can't help it, I'm addicted to the taste and I feel all jittery when I'm done drinking a few, also with them I never have to sleep."

"That's not healthy."

"I'm immortal anyway, so whatever."

Jai'q checks his watch, "would you look at the time? We only have two more minutes left."

Mirrak sits up, "Anyway, Vahl tells me of a plan to finally take a side in the civil war for skyrim, sounds awesome, I've already died twice (don't ask) so this should be fun."

"I hope it is."

Mirrak gets up, puts his mask back on and leaves with his weapons.

Jai'q looks out the window, "where are you e'mili?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Poet

There was a knock on jai'q's door, "Mr. Jai'q?" Asked a small voice

"Please come in poet."

The 17 year old walked in looking wounded

"Oh my...what seems to be the problem?"

She sits down, "Lydia...Lydia is dead..."

"What..." A chill seemed to settle over the room

"They were somewhere near an ancient dwemer ruin when she was taken by these people called the afflicted..,they spat some sort of goo and ...and they infected Lydia...they were almost out when she went insane and...mirrak killed her...out of mercy..."

Jai'q sat there with tears in his eyes, "no...I'm so sorry poet...if its any consolation I too lost someone close to me as well."

"Who?" Poet looked desperate for some comfort, "I lost my wife E'mili, she was a kajit, but I loved her as much as any man could love his wife...she died in the first dragon attack at helgen."

Poet sighed and slumped back in her chair, "I'm sorry for taking up your time."

"Don't be sorry, this is what I'm paid to do...is there anything else you want to talk to me about?"

She looked up at Jai'q with her big brown eyes, "serana needs to die."

"Why?"

"She's a vampire...she's a fucking vampire and NO ONE NOTICES WE HAVE A MONSTER IN OUR MIDST!" she grabs her Axe and halves a chair next to her, embedding the blade in the floor, Jai'q got up and backed away, his hands crackling with magic subonciously, "calm down!"

"And she's all schmoozing with mirrak, all lovey dovey when all I've ever wanted is..."

Noticing her error she let go of the Axe, "sorry...I'm just...no one seems to care..."

Noticing he had drawn on accident he let go of the magic and let the fizzles die out in his hand, "I know about your past...your family...but you have to understand that serana is a fully integrated member of your team."

"Vahl doesn't trust her..."

"She might say that but if that were true she wouldn't be part of the team."

Poet had more tears in her eyes, "she'll never be part of it...not to me."

"To each their own." Says jai'q

"What do you think oh wise and mighty battle age?!" Her tone was angry but he got the message

"I think a vampire like her should be feared but...if she's shown no sign of being violent then who are we to say she will be? Only time will tell, keep your guard up, but no cleaving till she bares her fangs at you."

Poet in wedges her axe from the floor and looks at Jai'q, "you're sure about that?"

"It is my professional opinion, please don't break any more of my furniture."

She sighs, "alright...thanks Jai'q, you actually helped...tell vahl I'm taking a leave of absence to check my worldview..."

"Alright." He smiled at her as she left


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Lydia

Vahl throws a chair across the room, it breaks and Jai'q blinks at her, "...you seem upset."

"Damn right I'm upset! you let Poet go! ON HER OWN!"

"what was I supposed to do? my job isn't to restrain my clients, she wanted to go, so I let her go."

"before telling me?!"

"I sent you my report, did you read it?"

"...no..."

"then no wonder you didn't hear of it before she packed...sit down?"

Vahl sighed, her once youthful face seeming worn, "did...did she tell you anything?"

"she wanted to check her world view after you let a vampire into your little family."

"that's...not all that's happened."

"I know about Lydia as well."

"no...no...still not all."

"wow..what haven't I heard of?"

"...Mirrak and Serana..."

"oh, I've-"

"she's pregnant."

Jai'q stops talking, "...what?"

"Serana is pregnant with...his child..."

"Mirrak's..."

"yea..."

"that is a frightening concept..." Jai'q stands up

"any Idea where Poet would be?"

"don't change the subject...how did this happen?"

Vahl shrugged, "no clue, just found out yesterday."

"...no I've no clue where poet would be..."

"thanks anyway Jai'q." she got up to go, leaving him bemused and confused


End file.
